bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 1: My Name is Harold
My Name is Harold is the first chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This story is a remastered version of my first fanfiction, "The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer". Tell me in the comments how terrible the name of this chapter is. Before we begin, I suppose I should give an explanation on why I am doing this. Well, my first fanfiction was very incomplete, full of plot holes, and was not even meant to be anything serious. And, due to how highly acclaimed it was, why wouldn't I want to remaster it? The remaster may not have as much nostalgia, but it’s still going to be great. The chapters in this story are also going to be REALLY long. This first chapter is going to be a remaster of the Prologue and Lost Chapter of the first fanfiction. And, because there have been complaints about this in the past, this chapter does contain incest, sexual content, and even one part that might piss you off. I think that I have wasted enough time, so let's get this started. One more thing. I'm also going to include a section that explains the differences between the remastered chapters and the original chapters. My Name is Harold My name is Harold Vladamir Jenkins. This is the story of my life. My story is anything but a happy one. My life is full of sin, tragedy, insanity, and death. I must start from the beginning. The very beginning. I was born the son of Strider and Samantha, in the town of Thrace. I was named after my father's father, Vladamir, and my mother's uncle, Harold. My father always told me that I look just like him. I had black hair and brown eyes. I grew up on the Jenkins Family Farm, a wheat farm that our family had owned for centuries. My childhood was almost a dream. I didn't have to go to school, so I could do what ever the hell I wanted. The only two times that I ever got in trouble at home were the time I set the barn on fire, and the time that I threw a water bucket on my parents while they were sleeping. Other than those two times, I never got into trouble. I learned alot in my childhood. My father was a great blacksmith, and took me as his apprentince. He taught me how to craft a variety of tools and weapons, and I became almost as good as he was. My mother taught me how to be a great farmer. I learned how to plow a field, plant wheat, and how to cook, but I wasn't very good at any of them. My Uncle Gregory, who was a master silversmith, taught me how to craft a wide variety of silver jewelry. Of all these tasks, I was best at being a silversmith, but I prefered being a blacksmith. The first 15 years of my life were perfect. But when I was 15, one of the greatest tragedies of my life started. My parents fought constantly, almost never got along, and I knew how it was going to end. I felt neglected, and was saddened to see my parents fight. This lasted 2 years. When I was 17, my parents got divorced. My father told my mother to leave our farm and never come back. From that day, I have hated my father. I wrote letters to my mother constantly, and she responded very often. About a year later, my father told me that he was going to get married again. This made me hate my father even more. I didn't even go to his wedding, since I didn't want anything to do with him. However, the day did come when I had to meet my new family. I tried my best not to be an asshole. I was introduced to my stepmother, Christina, and my stepsister, Elena. It was going to be very obvious that they were my step-family, since they both looked very different. They looked foreign, had brown skin, and were both very pretty. I didn't really care about my stepmother. But Elena, god damn, she was beautiful. I looked like an idiot because I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and I had the dumbest smile on my face. When I introduced myself to them, Elena laughed at my voice, and I, very rudely, asked what was so funny. My father told me not to be rude, and I apologized. Me and Christina absolutely hated each other. She said that she always wanted a son, but not one like me. She hated the way that I dressed, looked, and behaved. I know that my outfit was not very nice, since I always looked like a thief, but she didn't have to be a bitch about it. And my look, I have a ring in my lip since a friend of mine told me to do it, so I did it. But I completely disagreed with her complaint about my behavior. Overall, she was a bitch. I didn't expect to get along with Elena as well as I did. The first time we really spent any time together was when I was at the forge one day, making an axe, and I looked up and she was just standing there, watching me. She scared the living shit out of me. She apologized for startling me, and I said that it was okay. Harold: Please, don't scare me like that anymore. Elena: I won't. I'm just watching you work. Harold: Why? Elena: Curiousity. Harold: True. It's just that I am very busy, and I don't really want to get distracted. Elena: Then just pretend that I'm not here. Harold: That won't be easy. Elena: Why not? Harold: It's difficult to keep my eyes off of you, to be honest. Elena: Uhhhh.... Harold: What is it? Elena: I don't really know what to say to that. Harold: You don't have to say anything. I just said that you're beautiful. Elena: Thank you, Harold. Harold: Just being honest. Elena: Tell me about yourself, Harold. Harold: Well, I was born in Thrace, grew up on this farm, learned how to be a good blacksmith, and almost burned the barn down one time. That's the short version. The long version would take me too long to explain. Elena: Maybe another time. Elena and I became good friends. We got along perfectly, and she always seemed interested in my stories. Sometimes I would just babble like an idiot, but she didn't seem to mind. The only times that she would complain was if I talked too fast, which was only if I had too much coffee in the morning. Our relationship took a massive turn when I was telling her my favorite story. Harold: One time, when I was 13, a friend of mine dared me to go to Thrace and set one of the buildings on fire. So, I did it in the dumbest way possible. I had a cigar, lit it, and simply threw it at the building when no one was looking. The building didn't even caught on fire. Fortunately, I had my hood on, so people couldn't see my face as easily. Sounds pretty stupid, right? Because it was. The moral of the story is: You can't trust the system. Remember that, Elena. Elena: Good story. Elena then kissed me on the mouth. I did enjoy our kiss, but it felt wrong. Harold: Uhhh. Wow. I-I-I... You shouldn't have done that, Elena. Elena: I disagree. Harold: I have to go. Elena: Stay. Harold: No. I need to think. The next day, Elena and I had a conversation, and I asked her why she kissed me. She said that she wanted to kiss me. We then formed a secret relationship. We never slept together or anything like that, but it was an odd relationship. For 5 years, we never got caught. My relationship with Elena got strained when I was 23. Her mother, Christina, was killed by bandits. I had to go to the funeral, but since I didn't care at all about my stepmother, I didn't bother changing out of my dirty blacksmith outfit or my muddy boots. Elena and I sat together at the funeral, and held hands at one point. Everyone at the funeral had something to say except me. When I refused to say something about Christina, Elena looked very angry with me. After the funeral, my father told us that he had to leave the farm for a few days. Elena and I went home, and I made the fourth biggest mistake of my life. I tried to comfort my stepsister, so I lifted the veil off of her face, and tried to kiss her. She pushed me back, telling me that now wasn't a good time. Not taking no as an answer, I grabbed her right arm, pulled her towards me, and asked her what was wrong. She told me to let go of her, but I refused, and tried to kiss her again. She tried to get away from me, but I pinned her against a wall, saying that I just want to kiss her. She then scratched my face, causing me to bleed, and giving me 3 of my many permanent scars. She then screamed at me, telling me to get away from her. I lifted my fist, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt my stepsister, and since I had already caused her enough pain, I left her alone. Elena then sat down and started crying. (Sorry about that.) This was the first of many times where I questioned my actions: What the hell did I just do? What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I do that? Elena is one of the most important people in world to me, and I almost assaulted her. I went a few steps too far. Fuck me. I went to bed that night, and the next morning there was a note on my desk. It was from Elena, and it said: "Harold, What the hell was that? Why did you do that to me? We just came from my mother's funeral, and you almost assaulted me. Why? I left the farm, and will be back in a few days. Don't come looking for me. Elena." I didn't listen to her, of course. I wasn't going to let her be alone, even if she didn't want to see me. She is one of the few family that I still care about, and I needed to make things right. It wasn't hard to find her. She liked meeting up with some of her friends at this inn in Thrace, of all places. I went there, and found her. When she saw me, she almost looked happy. She walked up to me. Elena: We should talk somewhere private. Harold: I agree. We went to one of the empty rooms in the inn, and I locked the door. Harold: Elena, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, but I kind of lost myself. Elena: Why did you do it? Harold: I was trying to cheer you up. Elena: Well, you failed. Harold: Elena, I will make this up to you. That's a promise. I then tried to kiss her again, and this time, she accepted. We slept together that night. Two weeks later, Elena told me exactly what I didn't want to hear. Elena: Harold, I'm pregnant. Harold: What? Elena: I'm pregnant. Harold: No. No. No. This is not good. Elena: Harold, this is great. Harold: My father will disown me. Elena: Who cares about what he thinks? Harold: I do. The next day, I made one of the hardest decisions of my life. Harold: Elena, I'm leaving Thrace. Elena: Why? Harold: I can't do this anymore. Elena: Harold. Please, stay with me. Harold: I'll be back. I promise. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 1 of "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This chapter took me a very long time to make. Tell me what you think in the comments. Differences from the Original *This story is in first person. *More of Harold's childhood is explained. *Christina never tries to poison Harold. *Harold and Elena's incident after the funeral is much more unfriendly. *Harold says that he will be back, while in the original he says that he may never return. Trivia *This is my longest chapter so far. Category:Blog posts